What Are You Prepared to Do?
by TrulyTruffla
Summary: He has everything planned. Everything, right down to getting shot. Or so he thought. When a moment in a case goes horribly wrong, how will Sherlock react when this time he must save his doctor's life. Post-His Last Vow with minor spoilers


**A/N: Ok I told myself I would never write Sherlock fanficition, but I lied to myself. Since this show took over my life the little plot bunnies would not leave me alone! So here is my first attempt, the second will be better I swear.**

**Anyway this story has definitely transformed since I thought it up which is because of "His Last Vow". I loved how after he was shot Molly, Anderson, ****and Mycroft within Sherlock's mind palace talked him through how to survive. Just brilliant! So here is my experiment on the matter (I apologize if it is a little unrealistic or if the characters are a little OOC)**

**Anything in _italics _represents Sherlock's mind palace.**

**I do not own Sherlock, if I did I would't be sitting here.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**What Are You Prepared to Do?**

Easy. In fact it was beyond easy, it was child's play. Sherlock had figured out his every move.

The confrontation will be brief. A little yelling on the guilty's part and then there will be the gunshot. Now Sherlock knew the kid didn't want to be a killer, which is why the shot will be not well aimed. More like a shaky shot in his direction to hopefully ward him off; not a fatal shot. Regardless it will hit him, Sherlock knew this so that is why he planned ahead. A bulletproof vest will stop the bullet and after a moment Sherlock will be up off the ground pursuing the kid with John.

Easy right?

So let the predictability begin. They followed the kid until he stopped running. Step one the confrontation. The usual words were exchanged. Why did you do this? What do you think you'll accomplish? You can end this right now! Blah blah blah, same old same old. Step two the shot. Time will speed up. Sherlock will be shot. He will hit the ground. John will react and run to his side. Then Sherlock will get up show John he's fine, which will make John curse before they both get up and the game will be on again. Or so Sherlock thought.

The gun was fired, but time didn't sped up; it slowed. Sherlock was knocked to the ground not by the impact from the bullet, but by John Watson. John took the hit and crumpled to the floor. The world collapsed on top him; John was hurt. Sherlock Holmes didn't think things through. He accounted for everything, everything but how John would react to him being shot. He had been prepared to take the bullet. He had not been prepared for John to take it for him.

"John!" Sherlock yelled as he rushed to his side.

Carefully he turned John over to see the red dripping from the hole. The shot was way to close to John's heart for Sherlock's comfort. But was he to do. His mind was frantic as he tried to piece together his next move. He had to think. He couldn't though. How could he when John had just been shot? John was dying and Sherlock couldn't think.

_"Sherlock!" Molly appeared in front of him. _

_He looked up to face her suddenly in the morgue within his mind palace._

_"Come on Sherlock focus, John is dying!" Molly yelled sternly, "Your mind palace saved you once it can save him too. We don't want this to happen."_

_The landscape changed into grassy field where Sherlock kneeled in front of a tombstone. Carved into that tombstone it read John H. Watson. Sherlock looked at it in horror while a crying Mary and a somber crowd of Harry, Lestrade, Ms. Hudson, and Molly surrounded him._

_"We don't want to lose him," Molly said stepping forward from the crowd, "And neither do you."_

_The landscape switched back to the morgue._

_"Now what is the first thing that will kill you?" she continued._

_"Blood loss," Sherlock answered quickly._

_"Good, now where is the bullet?"_

_Sherlock looked down at the body lying on the slab._

_"Inside of him, but it has moved. He fell forward instead of onto his back making the bullet move."_

_"Right," Molly agreed, "What do you do?"_

_"Stop the blood flow."_

Sherlock pressed his hands on the wound making John grunt. He pulled his hands away in alarm.

_"No Sherlock keep your hands there," Molly said urgently._

He returned his hands to John's chest.

_"Keep him talking, distract him next comes shock and pain," Molly ordered._

"John can you hear me?" Sherlock asked trying to mask his concern.

"Yes," John managed a response.

Sherlock sighed in relief.

"What were you thinking?" Sherlock demanded.

"I was thinking I was prepared to protect my best friend," John gasped out.

"I had everything prepared!" Sherlock said loudly, "I wore a bulletproof vest!"

"It would of been nice of you to tell me that before I got shot," John muttered.

Sherlock managed a smile.

"Duly noted for the next time," he remarked.

John chuckled before crying out in pain and slipping into unconsciousness.

"John?" Sherlock asked trying to rouse him while still keeping his hands in place, "John?"

He didn't wake.

"Molly what now?" Sherlock yelled.

_"Now help comes," Molly answered._

The sound of sirens reached Sherlock's ears as Lestrade finally caught up. There was a rush of footsteps and Lestrade yelling for a stretcher, but Sherlock paid them no mind. He stayed put trying to keep anymore of John's life from flowing out under his fingers. There were hands now trying to pull him away. He resisted but eventually they managed to rip him away from John. Sherlock was shoved over to Lestrade who tried to get his attention. It was no use though. His attention was on John, who had just been loaded up into the ambulance.

And the world stilled.

**A/N: Yes yes I'm evil. Hope you enjoyed otherwise. R&R please! And see you later!**

**xx TrulyTruffla xx**


End file.
